


Only One Step Away

by Nevanna



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Dimension Travel, Other, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Ford wishes that he didn't miss Bill as much as he does.





	Only One Step Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> This story, which takes its title from the Within Temptation song "All I Need," is a belated birthday gift for a lovely fandom friend. <3

From one world to the next, Ford never stops looking backward.

He’s trying to parse an arcane formula in one of the finest libraries in Dimension 133.331, and catches himself thinking, _Bill would know how to do this_. He flings himself away from a monster that spits acid, realizes that he can no longer twist his body as easily as he did a few years (or even months) ago, and remembers a time when Bill would have taken over and borne that pain for him. Although Ford can’t let himself forget that everything his onetime muse did for him was based on a manipulative charade, it doesn’t stop him from hearing the echo of Bill’s laughter and wishing that all he felt was horror.

And on the nights when he manages to sleep, Ford still feels Bill’s touch on his neck and chest and thighs, inky tendrils slipping inside all the parts of him that can be filled. He senses Bill responding to his every desire without any need for words, while the stars of the Mindscape swirl and change color in time with Ford’s cries.

He shudders awake, ashamed and aroused and furious with himself, and keeps moving.


End file.
